


A World Of Our Own

by xyriad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyriad/pseuds/xyriad
Summary: The shadowhunters are searching for a way to defeat Valentine and go to Magnus for help finding someone who they think can help.
Based in a world where people can go into stories and integrate into them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in a world where people can go into stories and be a part of them.

Magnus didn't know how it got to this point. All he could remember was that Alec needed help and he couldn't say no to Alec. _No, Alexander had a way over him_. Whenever he was even close Magnus felt all of his walls come down, his doubts fade and worries gone. He didn't know how it had gotten this serious, sure they'd been on a few dates but Magnus never showed anyone this part of his life, not to anyone not even Ragnor. Sure Raphael knew but that was more of a coincidence. No he never thought it would get this far this fast.

It's not that he didn't want to help. He did, whenever Alec needed him he'd be there but even he was a little wary about this.

So you could image the thought and trust that he'd put into this decision when Alec had first come to him for help. He'd been working with his team (his siblings, Clary and what's his face… Sherwin) to find a way to locate and defeat Valentine but they were coming up a bit short. So naturally he'd come to the wisest most experienced person (or half demon) he knew, clearly he didn't know many. Magnus thought that he'd ask him to use some kind of spell to help them or maybe even ask him about his ideas. What he didn't expect was for them to be looking for information and a sword from a certain warlock who may or may not have possession of it. But he knew they wouldn't know that the warlock who had said information was his sister.

But he couldn't say no to Alec, not when he looked so desperate and certainly not when it could potentially lead them to Valentine and more importantly to beating him.

So here he was on his way to his sister's shop, shadowhunters (and vampire) in tow. His sister owned a small boutique which she used as a front for her… other business. Now he loved his sister but even he had to admit she had horrible taste. Ever since she was little he had been trying to teach her about fashion, but she was like Alexander when it came to clothes, she always stuck with the basics. She preferred her old and worn clothes to new and more modern ones. She chose comfort over style to the point that it physically hurt Magnus to be near her. Until one day he gave up and sent all of her clothes to hell (and I mean he literally sent them to hell...don't ask) and then she retaliated by switching all of his glittery clothes with plain old fashioned comfy ones. It was a dark time for him, with no glitter around he felt empty. After that he couldn't look at a pair of sweatpants without wanting to cover them in glitter (or burn them he liked that idea too). He'd spent nearly two hundred years with her yet she had absolutely no sense of style, he'd always thought she'd grow out of that phase and join him in the 21 century. Magnus would have to work on that later, right now he was just happy to see that she acquired some sense and started wearing the clothes he gave her.

~

Alec didn't know why but Magnus seemed nervous when entering the shop. It was small but with a sort of homey feel to it, and at the front of the shop stood a girl. She was short (although everyone seemed short to him) with long blonde hair that covered part of her black and white dress. At first she seemed like a regular teenager, well she was a little pale. _Maybe she's a vampire_ he thought, that was until he got past the glamour. Once you remove the glamour you could see two elegant looking wings that resembled an angle's and a demon's at the same time. _That must be her warlock mark._

“Hey Mags” she said when they walked up to her “what are you doing here?” she said eyeing Alec and the rest of the team.

“You mean what's he doing here with shadowhunters” Jace said. Making it sound more like an answer than a question.

“I never said that. I just meant that he usually calls when he wants something.” She said, making her way to the counter.

“I would have but you would have said no.” Magnus replied hoping she wouldn't kick them out before she even heard what they were looking for.

“Just hear us out and if you don't want to help we’d understand.” Alec replied. She nodded in reply and he continued on. “We just need your help getting some information and a certain angelic weapon.”

She sighed. “Fine but we're not talking here.” She looked around to make sure no one was watching them “Follow me.”

She led them to the back of the store and into an old corridor. It looked like a regular hall he didn't get how this would be more private. Until she started to walk down it. As she passed sparks started flying from her hands and into the walls, then at the end of the corridor appeared a large double door. But that wasn't the part that impressed him the most. What happened next happened quickly but it was like time had stopped and everything around them was paused. Magic flowed all around them and formed into one at her fingertips. She was using it as some sort of key to open the doors, which appeared to have no lock on them. Yet when she touched them, immediately the doors opened.

When they opened he couldn't believe what he was seeing and he couldn't help but be impressed by it. Even Jace, who tried to hide it at first, was surprised and impressed.

The room was circular with doors all along its sides. Above the doors were clocks with different times shown on them, and above the clocks were signs with different cities on them: London, Paris, Tokyo. _Portals probably_. In the middle of the room was an enormous table with books and papers littered all over it, and elegant looking chairs placed neatly around the table.

When he looked up he saw another floor this one with bookcases lining one side and a small table and three comfortable looking chairs on the other. At first he was confused because there were no stairs… _oh right, the wings_.

~

Once inside they joined her around the table.

“What do you want now?” she said glaring at Magnus “and what's with the shadowhunters”.

At that Simon raised his hand and said “actually... i'm a vampire”.

She turned around to him with a smile and said “You could be whatever you want sweetheart” and in the blink of an eye her expression turned dark “like for example in about five seconds I could turn you into a rat” she said with a smirk.

“Katie” Magnus snapped, regaining his composure he smirked “play nice”.

“What” she replied looking at him innocently “it was just a suggestion. I like to tease people, it's how I make friends.” She said looking at Simon.

“Friends?!” Simon replied, looking both baffled and frightened. Then he broke out into a wide grin and his arm shot forward “I'm Simon”.

She shook his hand. “Katie. But most people call me Kat” she replied looking at Magnus.

“I'm not most people” was all Magnus said before he took a seat at the table.

Kat just rolled her eyes and smiled fondly at him. Then took a seat beside him and motioned for the rest to take a seat. Simon immediately went to sit beside her, followed by Clary and Jace, then Isabelle and Alec who sat beside Magnus.

“So” Kat said leaning in “what do you need?” She replied this time she was looking at Alec “you told me to hear you out so… here's your chance”.

“Um… well…” he said shocked at the sudden change of conversation before clearing his throat “We wanted to speak with you about Valentine”

“What about him. Last time I checked he was your problem. Yet here we are with him still out there plotting against us downworlders” she snarled back.

“Not just against you. He wants to destroy us too in order to create his 'perfect’ race of shadowhunters” he quickly replied interrupting her “ and if we want to stop him from destroying us both we need to work together”.

She didn't protest but still looked a little wary, he took that as a sign to go on. “ We heard that you're considered the best strategist and weapons dealer in the shadow world”. She smirked at that and he took it as a small victory, so he went on. “ We need you to help us figure out a way to outsmart and beat Valentine...we also heard that you may have a certain angelic blade that we're looking for”.

At that she frowned and glared daggers at Magnus. Magnus just shrugged back, not a shred of guilt visible on his face. She sighed in defeat and rose to her feet.

“ And you're sure that without my help, and the blade...there's no way to defeat him” she asked turning to Alec with a look that could break even the strongest men.

It was a look of utter sadness and fear mixed in with defeat. It was unguarded like she suddenly lost all control and all that she tried to keep hidden came out, Alec almost wanted to look away “we're sure, this is the only way”.

“Well alright then” she said sounding almost breathless. She took a few steps and suddenly her wings sprung out, they came down and within seconds she was on the second floor moving towards a bookcase at the other side of the room. She waved her arms around elegantly and a large sword appeared in her right hand, she then took out a few books from a bookcase and two notebooks from the nearby table. Then she jumped down and landed gracefully on the ground. She walked over to the table and placed the papers down then she took the sword and walked over to Alec.

“ Take care of her for me okay. I've had her for 128 years I'm not about to lose her now.”

Her tone was playful but her eyes made him take her words seriously. Alec would have to guard the sword, not only because it is one of the key components to stopping Valentine but because of the girl trusting him with it. She had no reason to trust them, but she did anyways. Not because she wanted to or at least he thought she didn't. But because it was what she needed to do, for the greater good. In order to defeat Valentine she needed to trust and work with complete strangers, yet she did if it meant defeating the person terrorizing her people. He wanted to say something maybe even reassure her, but all Alec could do was nod.

~

Kat knew this was a bad idea she really did but what choice did she have. If the only way to beat the monster was to work with his kind. Then the enemy of her enemy was her new best friend. _Okay_ she thought _if Magnus trusts them, how bad could they be right… right?_ She was already regretting this decision. Why did she have to surrender so easily when it came to Magnus, she'd always found it impossible to say no to him. He was her brother after all. Well maybe not by blood but he took her in and treated her like she was. He was her rock, he was the one who pulled her out of the darkness and saved her. So yeah she would do just about anything for him. And that is how she ended up spending the next few days in her bunker (Magnus wouldn't let her call it her lair, she still doesn't get why. Something about sounding too villan-y) with 5 strangers and her brother. Planning out how to stop Valentine and find him of course. Occasionally taking a break so that they don't go completely insane and spending some time getting to know each other.

She liked the part where everyone found out that she was Magnus’ sister, especially their expressions when they all looked completely shocked (yes, she took pictures). She also liked getting to know Simon, she finally had someone to completely nerd out with, and watch movie marathons with (of course). But her favorite part of the day was when she got to flirt with the Lightwood (no not the blonde, the cute one with the whip). She didn't seem to mind it though, at one point she even started to flirt back.

Now her least favorite part was talking to Alec about him and Magnus. Which mainly consisted of him stuttering and her staring at him amused. Then comforting him with a soft smile. Which quickly turned into a warning that if he ever hurt Magnus…well let's just say she would have another use for her angelic blade.

She quickly realized that she liked the Lightwoods, even Jace who was surprisingly fun to be around when you got to know him (you know deep, deep down inside).

Clary on the other hand she didn't really know. While they did work well together they didn't actually talk that much. All she knew was that she was dedicated and hardworking, and she always had new ideas about how to improve their plan. And you know the whole daughter of the villain thing (which she still needs to get used to) but that's about all she knows about her. Until recently she thought Clary hated her, or her kind just like her father. But then she remembered that Simon was her best friend and she knew Clary was nothing like her fath- _Valentine_ she told herself _not father, Valentine._ Clary always saw people's imperfections and considered them their perfections. She didn't need someone to tell her that, anyone with eyes could see that. It was in the way she drew, she put everything on the page. Clary didn't correct certain things to make the drawing look better, she thought it looked better with all of its flaws. She drew only what she saw and nothing more and it always turned into a masterpiece.

One day Clary asked her if she could draw her and her wings. At first she was a little reluctant. She never really liked her wings, she always saw them as just another way that she was different than everyone else (and not in a good way). She never liked that they were black, she thought that it was a dead giveaway that they were a demon's, and over the years they had gotten a few scars. But the part she most hated was the tear in her left wing, that one brought back bad memories. So even she was surprised when she allowed Clary to draw her wings. _Great,_ she thought, _now you'll have all of your flaws on paper._ But when Clary was done drawing she couldn't believe her eyes at first. The drawing was beautiful. Her wings and all of the things she considered her imperfections were there but they didn't look like flaws. Instead they told a story, one that was her life, all the scratches and cuts told of her struggles, even the tear that she tried to hide was put where it can be seen easily. Black wings with gold outlining each feather, her long blonde hair across her shoulders, even her colorful sweater, and the large tear in her left wing. Everything was there it wasn't changed or fixed, it was the original.

From that moment she realized that Clary was much different than any shadowhunter she ever knew, she didn't see her wings as just her demon mark, she saw them as a part of her and an essential one. _Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea_ she thought, because for the first time in 200 years she loved her wings and she was finally starting to trust shadowhunters.

But she'd still hurt Alec if he breaks Magnus’ heart (okay maybe she'd just scream at him a little).

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so i would appreciate any feedback you have, and would love to know what you thought of it.  
> Thanks.


End file.
